Try Again
by Lady Ezri
Summary: AR: Tyson didn't win the World Championship and now Voltaire had taken over half of the world. Now in Canda what will the Blade Breakers do now, and what is so special about this girl named May-Lyn that their friends Nixie, Akaka and Jaya aren't telling..
1. Failure

Me: Hey peoples! I'm back from the dead with a story!  
  
Jason: And we're not quite sure if it is a good thing or not.  
  
Me: Oh yeah.That reminds me.I got my-self some muses!!!  
  
Tatiana: And may god help us all!  
  
Kayla: Meh, it might be fun.  
  
Me: Hope it is cause your suck with me all of you! **laughs evily**  
  
Derek: Ok.I think we should be scared now.anyways: Mistress Of Anime doesn't own Beyblades.  
  
Tatiana: If she didn't we won't be sitting here.  
  
~*~Chapter: Failure~*~  
  
Everyone had their breaths held as the ice crystal shattered into a million pieces. "Well it all comes down to this!" Stated one of the announcers (forget their names..)  
  
"That was sure one great battle, but only one can win, and we'll have to wait till the smoke clears till we can see who won!" Stated the other, as the smoke slowly thinned in the arena, showing Worbrog (thinks that's right...) still spinning strongly, while Tyson's Beyblade Dragoon lay motionless on its side. Tala's blade began to glow, as did Tyson's as Dragoon was captured, along with most of his team and friends' bit-beast.  
  
"No! Dragoon!" Yelled Tyson as he watched it all unfold, the rest of his team and another on-lookers looked to chock to say anything.except Voltaire and his minions.  
  
"Well, you'd you look at that Dickson, my team won. It's game over for you and your BBA! Now I will take over!" He laughed as Jazzman made the announcement of the winner. Mr. Dickson said nothing to him but left the stand heading down to the arena floor, where the figures of 4 girls were already were.  
  
"You take May-Lyn and your-self Akaka and get the Majesties and the Dark Bladers, they still got bit-beasts there for BioVolt will want to get their hands on them first. Me and Jaya will get Kai and Rei ok?" Said a strawberry blonde hair girl to the other 3 that were standing with her. They all nodded at her, but a jet black hair girl opened her mouth to speak, "Not now May-Lyn ok?" said the girl quickly as Akaka grabbed the black haired girl's arm dragging her off in the direction of that Majesties and Dark Bladers.  
  
"Good, Nixie and Jaya, you're here. Where is May-Lyn and Akaka," somewhat friendly greeted Mr. Dickson, to the two girls running into him at the same point.  
  
"Their getting the Majesties and Dark Bladers, we're off to get Rei and Kai. May-Lyn said that he has Black Dranzer with him." Said Nixie rather quickly.  
  
"Good I'll bring the rest of the team and any other bladers I can as soon as possible. I trust you know were to go in Canada?" He asked, both girls just nodded.  
  
"Kai Hiwatari and Rei Kon, you have to come with us now! The safely of your remaining bit-beasts depend on it." Said Nixie rather quickly; the Demolition Boys were still doing a bit of a celebration to notice the girls.  
  
"How.how do-do you know." Stumbled Kai, as he had not told anyone that his grandfather had given him Black Dranzer back to him, and yet some how they knew that he had it. But he was cut of by Jaya, who was looking sternly at the opposite end of the arena where the Majesties were coming into view.  
  
"Damn, Nixie, they're challenging them right now! There not even half as strong to beat them." Said Jaya to Nixie, who shurgged.  
  
"At lest we got the Dark Bladers hopefully already. And yes Mariah you can come with Rei if you need too. But we have to now before we get cornered by BioVolt, ok?" Said Nixie looking at Mariah who Rei was still partly being supported by.  
  
"What about the rest of us? What are we going to do? Won't BioVolt come after us too?" Asked Kenny.  
  
"Not at first, but once they know that they've secured all bit-beasts than yes they will Kenny. That is why we need to get all bit-beasts as far away from Voltaire as possible, and that includes Dizzi." Said Mr. Dickson. Kenny hugged Dizzara closer to him.  
  
"Don't worry Chief, I'll take good care of her for you ok?" Said Rei, holding one hand out to take his laptop. Kenny surrendered it mumbling an 'ok' to Rei as he took it.  
  
"Good, lets go then." Said Nixie, turning and leaving the arena floor, with everyone following them. The group met up with the Dark Bladers, the All- Starz and the other two girls May-Lyn and Akaka.  
  
"Why are they coming?" Asked Tyson referring to the Dark Bladers.  
  
"Cause they still got bit-beasts" Answered Akaka, "I think they introductions can wait a bit longer, but I'm Akaka, that's May-Lyn, Jaya and Nixie" She said to him.  
  
"Come on we better get going." Said Nixie looking out side. May-Lyn had dropped her head, and raised it again eyes still closed, "What is it May- Lyn?" Asked Nixie, looking concerned.  
  
"Nothing really. Oliver has just lost his bit-beast as well." She said with clam in her voice, everyone just started at her.  
  
"Well we did warn them May." Said Akaka as the group divided into two getting into different vehicles and parting ways.  
  
~*~  
  
Me: Just a note too.my other story: Untold Secrets, is going to be discontuined for now or at least till I get another brainwave or something like that.  
  
Kayla: Also don't forget to review too! 


	2. Escape To Toronto

Me: Hehe. starting off with two chapters at once.  
  
Derek: Hey? Wasn't Tatiana here a minute ago?  
  
Kayla: Yeah, but I think she is sending Driger 2 on another mission again.  
  
Jason: I hope it's not on me again.All the scabs at finally gone!  
  
Kayla: No I think he's going to beat up Tony Blair in England. Lady Blade wanted him too.  
  
Me: My good little kitty.Jason your turn to do the disclaimer.  
  
Jason: Ok, Mistress Of Anime doesn't own beyblade.  
  
Me: If I did then I would have my own computer in my room without all of the Digimon pics like I do on this one.  
  
~*~Chapter 2: Escape to Toronto~*~  
  
~*~Rei's POV Cause I want too! ~*~  
  
The All-Straz were on the same plane as us, but when we go into the US, they would go back to Las Vegas, while we boarded another plane to take us too Toronto Canada, which from what I had learned was were Akaka and Nixie lived. Nixie seemed to be the real responsible one, and a lot like Kai.only without the evil-world-taking-over grandfather, and the neglected past. She had strawberry blonde hair, and blue-gray eyes that went well with them. She was wearing a red sweater and a jean skirt and was talking to Kai about how they would make Voltaire think for the time that Black Dranzer, Driger, Dizzi and the Dark Blader's bit-beasts were lost.the current plan was to tell them that they were throwing into a river or sewer in Russia before the left.  
  
In fort of me and Mariah sat, Akaka and Jaya. Both seemed too deep in thought or reading to be bothered much. One could of thought that they were related some how by how closed they looked in appearance. Both having auburn hair, and green eyes. Akaka was wearing black capris with a white t- shirt and black vest over it. While Jaya wore a black hooded sweater and jeans. Yet Akaka, seemed to like a joke or two more that Jaya, and seemed more aware of what May-Lyn was always doing.  
  
Now May-Lyn was a different story. It was like she was really more like a cat than a human. Tyson and Max always said that me, Lee and Mariah looked like cats.well May-Lyn looked and acted more like one than all of use put together. She had a pink long sleeved shirt on and wide baggy jeans. Her hair was jet black with dark blue streaks, and had the dark blue eyes. Yet they looked a lot like a cat's eyes, and so did her teeth and nails. Even the way she was sleeping on the couch in first-class made her seem like one. Curled into a ball like shape, across from Lumpanex, and she seemed somewhat scared of him too. But when around the Dark Bladers for the first time...who wasn't?  
  
May-Lyn had told us just as we boarded the plane to the US, and before parting with Max, Tyson, Kenny and the rest of the White Tigers, that all of the Majesties had now lost all their bit-beats. How she knew that when we were nowhere near a TV or the stadium was a complete wonder.  
  
"What are you thinking about Mariah?" I asked her. She hadn't said very much during all of this.  
  
"Galix," She said simply not turning her head from the window that she had been staring out of for the past 3-4 hours by now, "I can't help but wander what they are going to do to her and if she is still alright." She said with sorrow dripping in her voice.  
  
"Don't worry Mariah, I'm sure we'll think of something to get all of the bit-beasts back to their rightful masters. Why else would we be on our way to Canada, and away from BioVolt?" I asked her, looking at her, she still was staring out the window.  
  
"I hope your right Rei," She said turning to look at me briefly before turning back, "I really hope your right," her sweet voice trailing off. I look away and more or less clue into Kai and Nixie's conversation.  
  
"The easy part is getting a hold of your grandfather, plus he'll probably be looking for you since you have Black Dranzer, and she is needed to help control all the other bit-beasts," Said Nixie looking at Kai, who was staring down at the beyblade.  
  
"I know. Another problem is tracking, he may know where to look if he traces the signal."  
  
"That's why we say we though the bit-beasts into the ocean or something. All we have to do is rent a plane or something, fly around large water body, till we get something hard core saying that he won't take over the western hemisphere, or at least North America, then we'll have some protection. Then say something like 'oh did I tell you? The bit-beasts are at the bottom of the ocean. Then hang up on him, and then as long as you stay on this side of the globe you or anyone else with bit-beasts should be safe!" Said Nixie, Kai finally looked up.  
  
"He'll be furious, but I suppose that should work. Should we do it right now? We are over the at Atlantic right now."  
  
"Good, though we should wait till he had done something. Even though he knows that we know." She said, "Hey Rei, you got Dizzi with you. You want to see if we have any news on Voltaire and his doings yet?" Asked Nixie. I nodded my head, and opened up Dizzi.  
  
"Hey Dizzi, I got a favor to ask you. Has their been any news on Voltaire yet?" I asked the laptop.  
  
"I was wondering when you were going to ask? So far he's taken over Russia, but he had the help of the Russian Government behind him. No doubt they black mailed him. Now he as most of Europe token over, and Japan and China will be joining him soon." Said the laptop, with out the normal sacrum in her voice.  
  
"That's good, hopefully Tyson and the others will be safely out of range by then. Thanks Dizzi." Shutting her off. Kai some how already had a cell phone in hand.  
  
I could only imagine the look on Voltaire's face when Kai so blankly added once we got an e-mail from him promising not to take over the Western Hampshire, "Oh yeah, if you want the bit-beasts you'll have to such the bottom of the ocean." Then hanging up. May-Lyn had woken up laughing; maybe she wasn't really asleep after all. However Mariah was, I had to gently nudge her wake when the pane landed in New York. Dizzi had forward the e- mail onto the US government; to let them know that for now. they weren't in danger and that they didn't need to start bombing Russia (how nice that would be today in the real world?).  
  
We boarded our plane to Toronto, for some reason the Dark Bladers didn't want to come with us. But Judy had also encouraged them to join them in Las Vegas. I swear May-Lyn was over joy at this fact. I really think she was scared of Lupanex or his werewolf bit-best. Either way it was 11 pm at night when we finally landed Toronto.  
  
"Were are we going to stay?" I asked Nixie and Akaka, being the ones from Toronto.  
  
"We have apartments silly, this was all prearranged just in case you did fail. Then we won't have to be rushing to solve anything Rei." She said calling for a taxi to take us 7 teens away. The city was still so lightly bright, Nixie only sighed.  
  
"Ah, it's good to be home, and I hope you call it that too soon. Cause it may have to be a while till we can get back at them." Said Nixie scantily, as me, Mariah, Jaya and herself all got into one cab and Kai, May-Lyn and Akaka got into the other and took us away to our new home.  
  
~*~ Me: There you go! Two chapters in one day!  
  
Kayla: You must feel proud.  
  
Me: Yup!  
  
Jason: What's up with the Digimon pics on the computer.  
  
Me: I'll explain next chapter..if I can get on. 


	3. Eight Months Later

Me: Hehe, me back again!  
  
Tatiana: And that's is suppose to be a good thing?  
  
Me: I don't think you really want to know the answer to that considering I got voices in my head and I'm part vampire I swear!  
  
Tatina: Never mind then **walks off*  
  
Kayla: Anyways.weren't you going to tell us what's up with all of the Digimon pictures on your computer?  
  
Me: Yeah.that's ture.MY SISTER IS OBESSED WITH SEASON FOUR'S KOJI! I got like seriously over 50 pics of him on this computer alone! Lets not go with her room...  
  
Derek: It scares me..to many cows.  
  
Jason: Please don't go there! I'm scared of cows!!!  
  
Me: See, I said not to go there.Kayla it's now your honors to do the disclaimer!  
  
Kayla: Ok.Mistress Of Anime doesn't own Beyblade, or the digimon pictures on the computer she has.  
  
Me: Remind me to set Driger on my sister..  
  
~*~Roughly 8 months later~*~Toronto Canada~*~Still Rei's POV Because I say so! ~*~  
  
The rest of my team had reunited about 2 months after we had fled Russia, that day. The world from your view hadn't changed a lot if you were just looking at it. There were still the same building and cars that you saw 8 months ago. But now there was all of these law and rules one had to follow. Almost all air travel was forbidden, especially to the Eastern Hemisphere. If you left to go there you were never going to come back. Also communication was forbidden to that part was too. Beyblades and Beyblading were now almost completely illegal. I still remember when they came to check out apartment about 1 month after the other got here. Akaka, who shared my apartment house with May-Ly, Kenny and me.  
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
  
"We have immunity from this search sir. I have the paper right here!" Said Akaka sternly showing the officer the paper once again.  
  
"How do I know this isn't forgery?" He asked back.  
  
"Because why would I want to forge a document like this just so I can keep a little metal top?" She retorted.  
  
"I'm sorry miss but my orders are to make sure there are none of those blades in the city."  
  
"Call your superiors! And ask them. They were the ones that sent me this; just give them the names of Akaka Nott (hehe.my last name!), May-Lyn Zora, Nixie Jones and Jaya Portland. And you'll see that I'm right!"  
  
"Fine if you incite then miss, but it's just a waste for their time." Said the officer as he took out his cell phone and repeated the names, "Yes one of the names is May-Lyn Zora. are you sure then. Ok, yes then." He hung up the phone. "I'm sorry miss then for misunderstanding. I was only doing my job."  
  
"It's ok, also you have no need then to check rooms 1-4 on this floor. They also have immunity from the search." She informed the older officer. He nodded his head and went farther down the hall skipping the rooms she had told him not too. One had to admtt, it was pretty funny to watch a 16-year- old girl boss around someone that was probably twice he age.  
  
Thouse rooms be were where the rest of the beybladers where. Tyson, Max and the rest of the White Tigers were in room 1. The Majestics in the second room, after Voltiare had took over all of their previous estates, Nixie, Jaya, Mariah and Kai in room 3, and odd bladders in room 4, mostly friends of Tyson, Kenny and Max that were from their hometown back in Japan.  
  
"Why did is May-Lyn's name so important. The way the officer repeated it made her sound like she was some royalty." I asked Akaka, as I stepped into the apartment (having watched it all from the hall).  
  
"I don't know." She said quickly, for the tone of her voice she sounded like she was hiding something. But I took no care in asking father as Kenny had walked into the room with Dizzi.  
  
~*~Flashback End~*~  
  
I shrugged it all off as I stepped off of the city bus just a few buildings away from the apartment complex. May-Lyn had said that she wasn't feeling well had stayed home that day, and having the last period of school my spare I thought I'd go home early and check up on her. It was bitterly cold and I hugged the jacket closer walking toward the building. (A/N; Rei's outfit: dark jean with a white t-shirt still got the long hair and the head band and whatever, cause even though the people are crazy in TO.wearing a Chinese outfit always in TO will make people think that your even crazier.anyways)  
  
I pressed the elevator button that read 10 and the doors shut to take me up to my floor.  
  
~*~  
  
Me: Yeah! Another chapter for the books!  
  
Jason: How many stories do you have?  
  
Me: Uh..I don't know..too many.  
  
Derek: Please R+R!  
  
Jason: No flmaers or when Driger gets back from England he'll hunt you down next! 


	4. What's Up With MayLyn?

Kayla: Hey people! We're back and updating the story!  
  
Derek: Where's MOA? Doesn't she normaly do the updating?  
  
Tatiana: If you look over in the corner you'll find her. **points behind her to where MOA is sleeping**  
  
Jason: Why is she asleep? I mean I sleep fine last night!  
  
Tatiana: That's because you are the deepest sleeper I've never known!  
  
Derek: There was a thunder storm/ice storm last night and her dog kept scatching at the door to get into her room and didn't stop till about 2 am, and then had to get up at 6;30 to see if her bus to school was cancelled from all the ice last night.and then couldn't get back to sleep.  
  
Jason: Oh  
  
Kayla: So you get to do the disclaimer!  
  
Jason: But I thought it was Tatiana's turn.  
  
Tatiana: It is! But if you don't do it I'll get my grandfather to take you to his abbey ok?  
  
Jason: Yes.yes.me good, that place freaks me out! Mistress Of Anime doesn't own Beyblade.  
  
Derek: If she did she wouldn't of had her dog trying to get in her door all night and have half as many sleep problems!  
  
~*~What's Up With May-Lyn?~*~  
  
~*~General POV~*~  
  
May-Lyn walked into Rei and Kenny's room in the apartment. She found and opened Dizzi up. "Hey Dizzara, remember me?" She asked the laptop bit- beast.  
  
"I don't know I might. I know a lot of people." Replied the laptop (I'm going to do D for Dizzi and ML for May-Lyn.).  
  
ML: ok, I'll give you some clues; one she's a snow leopard Bit-beast.  
  
D: Know a few of those.  
  
ML: Fine then. always was trying to get Driger's attention because she had the biggest crush on him and hated Galix with a passion because Driger always like her instead of me.  
  
D: Zora? Is that really you? But how? I don't have any data on your whereabouts or anything! Are you in a laptop or beyblade?  
  
ML: Yup, it's me! The lovable, crazy Zora cat, and no I'm not in a laptop or beyblade. I'm a human body! Guess you can call me a rein carted bit- beast or something. It's real kind-a crazy in a way. Oh and Rei, you know you can come in any time now.  
  
~*~Back to normal~*~  
  
Rei looked at May-Lyn/Zora in shock, he'd only heard the part saying that she was really a bit-beast. "How did you know I was here?" He asked walking into the room, sitting down on his bed and the girl was sprawled out on Kenny's bed with Dizzi.  
  
"I could feel Driger's presence, you always are carrying him around so I always know where you are most of the time. It's the same with the others. Nixie like never parts with Kamara, same with Jaya and Noir and finally Akaka I swear sleeps with poor Elek on her pillow!" Laughed May-Lyn (I'll just keep calling her that for now) rolling on her back, still acting extremely cat like.  
  
"Oh, I see, comes in a bit handy when your looking for them I guess." Said Rei, a bit nervous around her.  
  
"But how did they do it? It's not like they can transform you appearance, after all last time I saw you, and you were a blue leopard Zor." Said Dizzi, still opened on the bed.  
  
"I'm not quite sure how the BBA did it. One moment I'm on the plains, the next I'm laying in white room on a bed with wires and stuff on my body with a bunch of humans all around me and I'm in a human's body! At first I was completely freaked!" Explained May-Lyn rolling back and forth on her back.  
  
"I would be too, but what happened to the girl that had your body before you?" Asked Rei.  
  
"I don't really know. They just told me that she was already dead, and that it was only these machines keeping her alive. Brain dead, I think they called it or something like that. I told them that I wanted to keep her name in her honor for knowing that this was her body, so they told me it was May-Lyn and I became May-Lyn Zora, with my real name as my last. That way people that are filmiar with the names of the bit-beasts like BioVlot won't come after me. That's why Nixie and Akaka always seem worried about the way I act sometimes. To cat like for their liking. but hey! I can't help it that is what I was used for such a long. long time!" She shined.  
  
"Yeah, I've noticed. They got really mad at you that one time you feel asleep in a ball on the couch. I had no idea what got them all up tight. I guess I see why now. Is that how you knew that the Majesctics lost their bit-beasts as well back at the World Championships." Asked Rei, now remembering how she acted when he first met her. How she just knew before the rest of them did that the bit-beasts were taken.  
  
"Yeah, I could feel them resisting with all of their might and calling out to their masters," Said May-Lyn dropping her head, "I felt so helpless cause they are my friends and I was just powerless to stop it. But then I remember that I wasn't really a bit-beast any more and that I had to help save the other still free ones and my-self as well. Because if they get their hands on me and the other bit-beasts.. one might as well put a gun to their head right now." She sighed still hanging her head low.  
  
"Don't worry, May-Lyn.Zora, will get them back. I don't think Tyson can last much longer without his Dragoon and same with Mariah and Galix." Said Rei, placing his on the bit-beast girl's shoulders.  
  
"Thanks Rei, hey Dizzi? How long as it been since you went to the Plains?" May-Lyn asked the laptop.  
  
"I don't know. I haven't been there at least since the Blade Breaker's entire bit beasts were together last I think. Why?" Replied the laptop.  
  
"Cause I'm bored and I really hate always having to be on 2 legs, besides it could be some fun." She said.  
  
"What are the Plains?" Asked Rei confused.  
  
"Here, hold Driger in one hand and you'll be there!" She said as a dark blue glow surrounded her, and Dizzi with an orange glow. Rei, really not knowing what they were talking about did what May-Lyn had said and before he knew it, was opening his eyes in a sunny field.  
  
Rei looked around slightly dazed, to one side of him was his bit-beast Driger and to the other was a blue snow leopard, which he figures was May- Lyn or Zora (when she is in bit-beast form I'll call her Zora). And in fort of him was an orange hawk like bird. "Dizzi?" He asked.  
  
"Yup. It's me all right? I look different from a laptop don't I?" Joked Dizzi, as Zora stretched her back. Driger just stared at her.  
  
"Is that really you Zora?" Asked the white tiger.  
  
"Yups it's me! And boy does it feel good to do this!" Said Zora has she began to roll around on her back. The other two bit-beasts laughed.  
  
"I thought I felt you around, but how? I didn't think you to be in a beyblade."  
  
"Like I said to Dizzi and Rei, I really don't know how this happened. I'm in a human's body, and I hate walking on two legs! They really don't know how hard it is!" She exclaimed. Driger took notice of the human and his master next to him.  
  
"Master Rei, it is an honor to see you here." Said the tiger bowing his head.  
  
"Short lived however, the others are almost home. Rei, please don't tell the others for now." Asked Zora.  
  
"I won't then.uh, how do you get back?" He asked not knowing if this was like a dream or his body was really here.  
  
"Don't worry Master Rei," Bowed Driger, "Place your hand on me and you'll be safe." Rei did what his bit-beast tiger asked him too, and he opened his eyes again on his own bed.  
  
"Wow, that was so cool." Exclaimed Rei.  
  
"Meh, so I'll talk to you later Dizzi I guess."  
  
"I guess so, nice to know your back here too Zor." Said the laptop as May- Lyn closed it up and set it back on the table where Kenny had left it earlier.  
  
~*~  
  
Jason: Why didn't she just lock Storm in another room?  
  
Kayla: Cause she isn't that mean to her dog and she would of barked all night!  
  
Derek: You're even thiker than Jou sometimes!  
  
Jason: So?  
  
Tatiana: Aruge on your own time please ..and away from me!  
  
Kayla: Don't worry they will ..please R+R, and if you see Driger 2 please send him home.. Though he might be visiting Lady Blade's cat again. 


	5. Retrun Of The Demolision Boys

ME: Hey people I'm back again...  
  
Tatiana: WHERE THE HELL IS JASON! WHEN I FIND HIM HE IS SO DEAD!  
  
Me: I don't know.  
  
Derek: He said something about escaping to a deserted island.  
  
Kayla: Why? What did he do now?  
  
Tatiana: He did this! ~holds out her beyblade which is now hot pink (and it's was black before)~ he is so dead when I find him! ~storms from the room~  
  
Derek: He's dead. ~heads nod in agreement~  
  
Me: Anyways, to answer to some of the reviews:  
  
Sliverstorms: Thanks, and yes I do feel special now!  
  
b-zee: Hehehe, me feel even more specailer, and if I had it my way I would write beyblade stories for the show! Digimon Queen+Beyblade Queen+SUM 41's Best: Yes I DO try to finish a story, but sometimes I don't...you don't want to go however with how many stories a go on the go right now!  
  
Disclaimer: Mistress Of Anime doesn't own Beyblade.  
  
~*~(And To Insane Crazy Voltaire Land!  
  
Voltaire: What did you say???  
  
Me: That you were crazy and insane! And you can't do anything about it because I am the authoress!  
  
Voltaire: Meep)~*~  
  
Voltaire was sitting behind a big huge desk waiting for Boris and the Demolition Boys to come. The big huge doors at the opposite of the room slowly opened showing the males that he had been waiting for.  
  
"You summoned for us your Supreme Majesty King Voltaire" (suits his ego!) Bowed Boris.  
  
"Yes I did. I don't really think that Kai got rid of the remaining bit- beasts and has them including Black Dranzer in his position. I want the Demolition Boys to go and reclaim it and any other bit-beasts that can be found. Is that understood?" Said Voltaire leaning back in his chair to make him seem like he was even more important.  
  
"Yes sir. But how are we to get there? All travel to the other side is forbidden and we do not even know where Kai is." Responded Boris.  
  
"But rules are meant to be broken. And I do know where Kai is. I've had others hack into computer systems and found out that he is attending some high school in Toronto Canada. I've already arranged for you to be taken to there in secret. Once there I want you to find Kai and take the bit-beasts away from him and also bring Kai to me, as well as any of the Blade Breakers that might be around. Do you understand me?" Everyone else in the room just nodded their heads in response, "Every good then. You leave tomorrow then. And if you fail don't come back." He warned to the treating figures.  
  
~*~One Month Later In Canada~*~Toronto Public High School (don't know if it really exists.but like I care.)~*~And A Bit Of Ian Bashing! ~*~  
  
Tala, Bryan, Ian and Spencer were standing at the front of the cafeteria looking half lost and way out of place. "I hate crowds, I can never see anything." Sated Ian, still being only like 4ft tall.  
  
"Yeah I know shortie. Here move right over here and perfect." Said Tala, using Ian's head as an armrest.  
  
"Hey! That's not my fault that I'm short!" He said trying to push Tala's arm off of his head.  
  
"Isn't that the Blade Breakers and Kai over there?" Pointed Spencer to the back of the café, were the Blade Beakers, plus the White Tigers, and the other girls were all sitting at a table.  
  
"Looks like them. Come on, let's get closer and see if he does have any bit- beasts with him." Said Tala as the group made attempted to make their way to the other side of the café (you should see it at my school! You're lucky to get a seat!).  
  
~*~On The Other Side Of The Café~*~  
  
Kenny was trying (and the key word there is trying!) to explain to: May- Lyn, Mariah, Tyson, Max and Jaya, how to do the calaus homework that the group had been given for over the Christmas holidays. While the others (except Kai) were laughing at them, cause really it was easy.  
  
"I still don't get it? How did you get that four?" Complained Tyson yet again.  
  
"Easily Tyson, you just subtracted wrong. 7-3 doesn't equal 6." Said Kenny looking over his page.  
  
"To Tyson, it might as well!" Max laughed leaning back in his chair, hands behind his head, "To bad it isn't like grade 3 math when we used Smarties to understand our times tables."  
  
"What? Smarties! I can use some Smarties!" Jumped Tyson thinking that someone had the candies. Everyone laughed at this, even Kai made a smirk. Nixie looked over towards May-Lyn who had cut her laughing short and was now looking very serious and half scared.  
  
"Hey May? What's the matter? It looks like you've suddenly seen a ghost or something? And knowing the age of this place I won't be surprised if you did." Said Nixie.  
  
"Almost.quick, give me your bit-beasts." Demanded May-Lyn holding out her one hand. Everyone just started at her.  
  
"Why?" Asked Kai, holding Black Dranzer in his hands, Rei, Akaka, Jaya and Nixie had already given her their beyblades.  
  
"Look over there and you'll see why Kai." She said grabbing Black Dranzer from his hands as well as Dizzi, "tell the office I went home sick or something. I'll see you all later at home." As she got up from the table and quickly left the room.  
  
Everyone followed Kai's gaze to be May-Lyn had pointed too. And sure enough there was the Demolition Boys making their way over. The White Tigers, Tyson and Max all got up quickly and left as well not wanting to confront those that had their bit-beasts in their position. Kai leaned back in his chair and folded his arms while Rei and the other girls just started at the on comers.  
  
"Fancy seeing you here Tala? Did Russia get to boring for you? Or did my grandfather kick you guys out?" Greeted coldly Kai.  
  
"It's none of your business Kai. Where are the bit-beasts?" Asked Tala back standing at the table, the room was to loud for anyone else to here the conversation.  
  
"Like I told my grandfather they're at the bottom of the ocean, and hopefully they will stay there away from you and BioVolt," Stared Kai at Tala.  
  
"That's just want you want us to believe. You couldn't of been so stupid as to drop your only chance of getting the world back into the ocean, they have to be close. And when we find out were they are they will soon join the rest of the bit-beasts and then we will have all of the bit-beasts at our disposal and you'll wish that you had never ticked us Kai." Shot back Tala. The two staged a 2 min staring contest before the bell rang telling them to go to the next class.  
  
Kai looked at Nixie as she was grabbing her bag as the Demo Boys stalked away, "How did May-Lyn know that they were here?" He asked.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe she saw them or something." She said quickly, obviously trying to avoid the subject.  
  
Rei knew why, yet he held to the promise he had given May-Lyn. She had felt the other bit-beasts close by, worried that the bit-beasts that they Demo Boys had might show them the bit-beasts and her-self were close, and they needed to be protected. Rei grabbed his coat from his locker and walked quickly out of the school, hoping that he would catch up to May-Lyn quickly, and not the Demolition Boys.  
  
~*~  
  
Me: So is that why Driger disappeared earlier?  
  
Kayla: What with Tatiana? In a bad mood, probably.  
  
Derek: He probably went to England again, he likes it their for some reason.  
  
Me: Oh well, anyways. please, please, please RATE AND REVIEW! I only have four..so pleases people! 


	6. Dreams and Voices

Me: Heys, sorry for anyone that likes this fic, but I kinda forgot about it for a while.  
  
Kristen: I thought that your brain was just on permante leave.  
  
Me: That too..  
  
Tala: I never knew about this story.I better not lose to anyone or something.  
  
Kayla: Maybe it's better than if you go back downstairs to tourcher Jason some more.  
  
Tatiana: Sounds good to me! Lets go.*walks out with Tala.  
  
Me: I do not own Beyblade. If I did then I won't have my muses tourchering each other.  
  
Derek: Enjoy!  
  
~*~  
  
May-Lyn had grabbed the bit-beasts from the others and had left the school in a hurry, quickly grabbing her bag and coat from her locker before half fleeing the school to catch the first bus going anywhere but away from the Demolition Boys and the bit-beasts. (Going to May-Lyn's POV)  
  
I stood at the bus stop, just missing the last bus be seconds in front of the school. I watched as Rei came out of the school and walk up to me.  
  
"I told the office, I have this period free so I thought it would make it more realistic if I came with you too." He greeted smiling at my weakly, which I retuned. I was still glad he hadn't told any others my little secret. Though Nixie and the others already knew, the rest would soon find out too.  
  
"Thanks, I just hope Mariah won't get too mad at you fro following me. I hate it when she gets in a bad mood." I said trying to lessen the tension.  
  
"Yeah I know how you feel." He said as we got on the bus heading for the Eaton's Mall. I hugged Dizzara close to my chest as I sat down with Rei next to me. After all she was and still is my best friend..even if she is stuck in a laptop, "So how did you know that they were here?" Rei asked after a few moments of since.  
  
"I could feel the others, all bit-beasts can feel when another one is around." I explained simply.  
  
"That sounds reasonable. You look really tired all of a sudden May-Lyn, you want to go home?" He asked, I just noticed it myself too. I nodded my head, "Ok, then we better get off this bus and onto another, it doesn't even come close to home." He said. I was suddenly glad that he had followed me out.  
  
We got off the bus and onto another that took us closer to home. When we got off it was like a wave of screams hit me all at once. "May-Lyn what's the matter?" Rei asked me again, he voice filled with worry.  
  
"They're all yelling, their yelling for help Rei.." Was all I could say before blacking out in Rei's arms.  
  
I was on the Plains. All the bit-beasts that I ever knew were all there. It was like old times before we all went to sleep, to watch over the humans is another era when we're needed once again. Everything was so bright and cherry. The Dranzer twins were having an argument over something again, Galix was flirting with Driger yet again, and everyone just look so happy.  
  
Then everything turned black and became all twisted and dark. I could see Galix, Red Dranzer, Dragoon, Draceil and the others all were calling out my name. "Zora.Zora.you must help us! Return us to your masters!" They were all chanting out.  
  
"I'm coming! I'll help you, just hold on! My friends!" I ran towards them, yet they seemed to be moving farther and farther away.  
  
I awoke with a start. Sitting straight in my bed, trying to remember what had happened last. It took me a minute to remember that I wasn't in my true form like I was in my dream. I could still here the other bit-beasts faintly calling for their old masters and mistress (in Mariah's case.) Everyone rushed into my room, I guess I had made some noise.  
  
"Was that you yelling May-Lyn?" Asked Akaka, looking worried and sitting down at the end of my bed. I shifted away from her and ran my figures through my head.  
  
"I can here them, they're all calling out." Was all I mumbled over and over again. Rei grabbed Dizzi from Kenny's hands and opened her in front of me.  
  
"It's Zora, I think she needs to talk to a friend." I heard him say, I was just staring at towards her screen not really looking at anything.  
  
"Zora? Are you ok? If it means I can hear them calling out too." Said Dizzi, without the normal cheeriness in her voice.  
  
"I know, their all calling out the names of their old masters," I started getting up from my bed, not really noticing anyone else the room. I rested my head on the window glass. "Kevin, Gary, Lee, Mariah, Kai, Max, Tyson and other names. Our friends are all calling for our help Dizzi. But what can we do? They have to follow the Code. We both do too."  
  
"What are you two talking about? Who's calling my name?" Asked Tyson, I turned to face everyone else.  
  
"Don't tell them, May-Lyn." Ordered Nixie.  
  
"Why not? They have a right to know! Rei's known for a month already, why can't the others know? I hate having to keep secrets!" I complained.  
  
"Yeah I know, you were never great at keeping them. I guess something doesn't change over thousands of years Zor." Said Dizzi before pausing, "Zora, you know you're not bound like the others. You have your own body, you are your own mistess. And it is partly their fault for not understanding the laws and codes we follow." Dizzi said to me. I slumped under the window.  
  
"I guess your right, but why are they all calling my name! I can hear it over and over. Zora.Zora.." I repaeated in tone with the voices of my friends that I could still faintly here. it was slowly driving me mad! (A/N: Mine do most of the time! Though we sometimes have nice chats.)  
  
"Don't you remember girl? Even though you and me were always playing tricks and pranks on them, you especially were always the first to offer help when others needed it. Elek, Noir, Kamara, Black Dranzer, Driger and even me are all trapped. We can only obey the wishes of your masters or mistreeses. You Zora cat, you have own body and form. You are more powerful then all of us right now." Informed Dizzi  
  
"Wait, wait! Hold it up! I'm now officaly and completely lost! What is it that you girls, Rei and Dizzi know that none of us don't?" Asked Tyson all hyped up!  
  
"Come to the Plains and you'll see." I told them. Nixie started to move towards me as if to try and stop me.  
  
"May-Lyn don't you dare!" But I only vaguely heard her. It was to late, I was already there with Dizzara, Rei and Driger at my side. Soon the other appeared. I guess the other helped them get here. Tyson, Max, Kai and Kenny looked around confused. The look on all of their faces was pricless as they rested on me and Dizzi, only Kenny had ever seen her in her true form, well except us bit-beasts.  
  
"Uh? Where is May-Lyn? And is that you Dizzi?" Asked Max still looking about. Dizzi nodded her head, and I stood forward.  
  
"I am May-Lyn, or Zora which is my real name, Dizzi and I have been like best of friends since just about the being of time." I similed feeling so much freer in my true from then I ever did in my other.  
  
"Zora, I can feel the others, they are close." Said Driger looking at me, I nodded my head for I too could feel their aura's close. All of the bit- beasts did a little nodded of the heads, and glaces between each other. It was Black Dranzer that spook out for us.  
  
"We're going to go see if we can see the others. They are close by, but still far away to your prosective, we can take you to them if you wish but we'll have to be carful. And don't go running to your bit-beasts, whatever harm to your bodies that happens in here will happen to your real ones in the real world." She informed them all. The humans nodded their heads in understanding.  
  
~*~  
  
Me: Oks, there we go. Now I have like one or 2 more chappies to put up. But no one is like reviewing for this!  
  
Derek: In other words.please R+R!  
  
Diger 2: Mew, mew mew mew, meow!  
  
Kristen: Translated as: Review or die, and I want chicken.DRIGER!  
  
ME: Here you go.*tosses chicken to Driger 2..  
  
Kayla: See you next chappie! 


	7. The Secret Is Out

Me: Heys, people I'm back for another update!!!  
  
Kayla: Ah...interesting..*walks off  
  
Derek: Where is she going?  
  
Kristen: Oh nothing, something about her and Driger 2 going to kill akari's brother for something  
  
Me: Oh yeah that's right. I don't care..  
  
Derek: You sound like a loving sister.  
  
Me: *beams: yes I know I am.  
  
Disclaimer: Mew, meow mew meow mew.  
  
Kristen: Translation: Mistress Of Anime doesn't own Beyblade.  
  
Me: If I did then Tyson won't have CRIMSON EYES IN SEASON 2!! ONLY KAI CAN HAVE THAT COLOUR  
  
May-Lyn had grabbed the bit-beasts from the others and had left the school in a hurry, quickly grabbing her bag and coat from her locker before half fleeing the school to catch the first bus going anywhere but away from the Demolition Boys and the bit-beasts. (Going to May-Lyn's POV)  
  
I stood at the bus stop, just missing the last bus be seconds in front of the school. I watched as Rei came out of the school and walk up to me.  
  
"I told the office, I have this period free so I thought it would make it more realistic if I came with you too." He greeted smiling at my weakly, which I retuned. I was still glad he hadn't told any others my little secret. Though Nixie and the others already knew, the rest would soon find out too.  
  
"Thanks, I just hope Mariah won't get too mad at you fro following me. I hate it when she gets in a bad mood." I said trying to lessen the tension.  
  
"Yeah I know how you feel." He said as we got on the bus heading for the Eaton's Mall. I hugged Dizzara close to my chest as I sat down with Rei next to me. After all she was and still is my best friend..even if she is stuck in a laptop, "So how did you know that they were here?" Rei asked after a few moments of since.  
  
"I could feel the others, all bit-beasts can feel when another one is around." I explained simply.  
  
"That sounds reasonable. You look really tired all of a sudden May-Lyn, you want to go home?" He asked, I just noticed it myself too. I nodded my head, "Ok, then we better get off this bus and onto another, it doesn't even come close to home." He said. I was suddenly glad that he had followed me out.  
  
We got off the bus and onto another that took us closer to home. When we got off it was like a wave of screams hit me all at once. "May-Lyn what's the matter?" Rei asked me again, he voice filled with worry.  
  
"They're all yelling, their yelling for help Rei.." Was all I could say before blacking out in Rei's arms.  
  
I was on the Plains. All the bit-beasts that I ever knew were all there. It was like old times before we all went to sleep, to watch over the humans is another era when we're needed once again. Everything was so bright and cherry. The Dranzer twins were having an argument over something again, Galix was flirting with Driger yet again, and everyone just look so happy.  
  
Then everything turned black and became all twisted and dark. I could see Galix, Red Dranzer, Dragoon, Draceil and the others all were calling out my name. "Zora.Zora.you must help us! Return us to your masters!" They were all chanting out.  
  
"I'm coming! I'll help you, just hold on! My friends!" I ran towards them, yet they seemed to be moving farther and farther away.  
  
I awoke with a start. Sitting straight in my bed, trying to remember what had happened last. It took me a minute to remember that I wasn't in my true form like I was in my dream. I could still here the other bit-beasts faintly calling for their old masters and mistress (in Mariah's case.) Everyone rushed into my room, I guess I had made some noise.  
  
"Was that you yelling May-Lyn?" Asked Akaka, looking worried and sitting down at the end of my bed. I shifted away from her and ran my figures through my head.  
  
"I can here them, they're all calling out." Was all I mumbled over and over again. Rei grabbed Dizzi from Kenny's hands and opened her in front of me.  
  
"It's Zora, I think she needs to talk to a friend." I heard him say, I was just staring at towards her screen not really looking at anything.  
  
"Zora? Are you ok? If it means I can hear them calling out too." Said Dizzi, without the normal cheeriness in her voice.  
  
"I know, their all calling out the names of their old masters," I started getting up from my bed, not really noticing anyone else the room. I rested my head on the window glass. "Kevin, Gary, Lee, Mariah, Kai, Max, Tyson and other names. Our friends are all calling for our help Dizzi. But what can we do? They have to follow the Code. We both do too."  
  
"What are you two talking about? Who's calling my name?" Asked Tyson, I turned to face everyone else.  
  
"Don't tell them, May-Lyn." Ordered Nixie.  
  
"Why not? They have a right to know! Rei's known for a month already, why can't the others know? I hate having to keep secrets!" I complained.  
  
"Yeah I know, you were never great at keeping them. I guess something doesn't change over thousands of years Zor." Said Dizzi before pausing, "Zora, you know you're not bound like the others. You have your own body, you are your own mistress. And it is partly their fault for not understanding the laws and codes we follow." Dizzi said to me. I slumped under the window.  
  
"I guess your right, but why are they all calling my name! I can hear it over and over. Zora.Zora.." I repeated in tone with the voices of my friends that I could still faintly here. it was slowly driving me mad! (A/N: Mine do most of the time! Though we sometimes have nice chats.)  
  
"Don't you remember girl? Even though you and me were always playing tricks and pranks on them, you especially were always the first to offer help when others needed it. Elek, Noir, Kamara, Black Dranzer, Driger and even me are all trapped. We can only obey the wishes of your masters or mistresses. You Zora cat, have your own body and form. You are more powerful then all of us right now."  
  
"Wait, wait! Hold it up! I'm now officially and completely lost! What is it that you girls, Rei and Dizzi know that none of us don't?" Asked Tyson all hyped up!  
  
"Come to the Plains and you'll see." I told them. Nixie started to move towards me as if to try and stop me.  
  
"May-Lyn don't you dare!" But I only vaguely heard her. It was to late, I was already there with Dizzara, Rei and Driger at my side. Soon the other appeared. I guess the other helped them get here. Tyson, Max, Kai and Kenny looked around confused. The look on all of their faces was priceless as they rested on Dizzi and me, only Kenny had ever seen her in her true form, well except us bit-beasts.  
  
"Uh? Where is May-Lyn? And is that you Dizzi?" Asked Max still looking about. Dizzi nodded her head, and I stood forward.  
  
"I am May-Lyn, or Zora which is my real name, Dizzi and I have been like best of friends since just about the being of time." I smiled feeling so much freer in my true from then I ever did in my other.  
  
"Zora, I can feel the others, they are close." Said Driger looking at me, I nodded my head for I too could feel their aura's close. All of the bit- beasts did a little nodded of the heads, and glances between each other. It was Black Dranzer that spook out for us.  
  
"We're going to go see if we can see the others. They are close by, but still far away to your prospective, we can take you to them if you wish but we'll have to be careful. And don't go running to your bit-beasts, whatever harm to your bodies that happens in here will happen to your real ones in the real world." She informed them all. The humans nodded their heads in understanding.  
  
~*~General POV~*~  
  
After what was only like 10 min, the group arrived at the edge of a ridge of rocks, over looking into the valley below (they human rode on the bit- beasts and suff.....to lazy right now to go on who rode who and with who.). The group looked over the edge, and below them were all of the captured bit- beasts. Everyone that had lost one (damn.getting to lazy to type.it's only 3am and I have to get up at 7.maybe I should go to bed.oh well just a bit longer) seemed to whisper the name of his or her bit-beasts.  
  
"They all look so sad, aren't there anything we can do?" Asked Mariah taking a good look at Galix.  
  
"Not unless you want to get caught Mariah, then there is nothing we can do right now." Answered Dizzi, keeping her voice low.  
  
"But why are the all so sad looking?" Asked Tyson in an innocent voice. Kai took everyone by surprise, when he was the one that answered.  
  
"Because they are forced to obey those that have them in their position, they were won in battle, which is ok by the codes the bit-beasts follow. Am I not right?" Kai asked back.  
  
"Yes you are master Kai. And they have been forced to do so many things that have gone against everything that they believe in. They will have to kill their old masters if they are found and that is what gives them most grief. I would rather die my-self instead of hurt master Rei or any of his friends. But if is that the wish of their master then the bit-beast must obey." Said Driger slowly shaking his tiger head slowly.  
  
"I guess you can call it the curse of the bit-beast. I'm the only one that is free, Nixie and the others may have given me my body. But they gave me my own living form, so I don't have to listen to them." Said Zora sticking her tongue out at Nixie, Akaka and Jaya.  
  
"We should go leave now, I can feel Wolfborg and the other's sensing us.they might be able to track us." Stated Black Dranzer looking at the group. Everyone nodded as everyone slowly vanished. Zora took one last look at all of the captured bit-beasts.  
  
"Don't worry Zora Cat, we'll get them back soon." Said Dizzi, Zora gave a smug smile before returning to the real world.  
  
~*~  
  
Me: Hehe, this is fun. This story is almost done, one or 2 more chappies.  
  
Kristen: This one hasn't been getting any reviews has it.  
  
Me: No, oh well. This is my favorite one so far! And I don't give a damn!.. SO please people.. R+R,, it would mean so much to me!!! 


End file.
